Not Your Average Pregnancy
by alicat28
Summary: Thank you to livtheravenclaw for a much better title :) Please read? Thanks! Clace pregnancy... Not an average one, though.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, it is a Clace pregnancy. I know they are quite common. But, this is a Clace pregnancy with a slight twist...**

**Please bear with me. The characters are a bit OC, particularly Robert. :)  
><strong>

I put my head in my hands. Well, more accurately, I vomited in the toilet, _then_ put my head in my hands. I sat there until I regained my stomach. As soon as I could stand, I called a goodbye to Jocelyn, and headed to the Institute.

-_-_-_-Time Passes-_-_-_-

"Hey Clary! Come on in!"

Isabelle cheerfully greeted me at the door. I did not return the mood.

"Where's Jace?"

"Um, in his room. Is everything okay?"

I grunted, and walked past her.

-_-_-_-Time Passes-_-_-_-

I slammed Jace's door open.

"I'm going to kill you!"

He looked at me strangely from his bed, where he was reading The Hobbit.

I scowled at him, and barely made it to his adjacent bathroom before barfing in his toilet. I rinsed my mouth, and went back into his room.

"Clary, are you sick? Do you need to lie down?"

He was anxiously looking at me.

"No, I'm not sick, dammit! You… You…"

I lost my composure, sat down on the floor, and started to cry.

"Oh, Clary. What's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know."

He didn't come near me, probably afraid I would hit him. Either that, or throw up on him, I thought dryly. Boys- terrified of throw up and crying girls.

After a while, I regained my composure enough to speak.

I softly said

"I'm pregnant, Jace."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'm giving you two chapters to make up for it. **

In the silence that followed, you could hear a pin drop. Hell, you could hear Izzy singing two floors below.

Probably deciding my emotional well-being was more important than his fear of barf, he scooped me off the floor, and brought me to the bed. He gently took off my t-shirt and felt my slightly rounder-than-usual belly.

"How long have you known?"

"I figured it out this morning. I'm three months along, apparently. This afternoon, I finally stopped barfing enough to trust myself in my car."

"Ah."

He kissed my forehead, and got me one of his big t-shirts.

"Jace?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Will you, ah, take my jeans off? They're kinda tight now and I don't trust myself to sit up."

It was one of those rare occasions when he actually blushed. I sighed in relief once they were off. He put a pair of his sweatpants on me, and scooped me up in his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"Downstairs to watch a movie with the others."

"Oh, ok."

We went downstairs together, and when we got there, he set me down on the couch.

"Hey guys, want to watch a movie? Izzy, can you bring in an empty metal mixing bowl with you?"

I reddened slightly when I realized what the bowl was for.

They all tromped in.

"What's the mixing bowl for?"

Izzy asked curiously.

"Oh, you know. Still getting used to being pregnant, and all."

I tossed casually. The effect was instantaneous.

Izzy dropped the bowl. Simon sat down on the floor with a thump. Alec choked on his soda and had to be banged on the back by a stunned Magnus.

Akward Pause

Suddenly, Magnus roared with laughter.

"Oh, that's a good one!"

Seeing Jace's and my expressions, he added, a trifle anxiously,

"You are, joking, right?"

Grinning, I lifted up my shirt and showed them the slight baby bump.

Another Akward Pause

This one was broken by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it."

Izzy grinned at me, then left me alone with the boys. One was glaring at me from his post on the floor. Alec was staring at Jace accusingly, the latter of which looked downright gleeful at their reactions. Magnus was staring at my bump, grinning.

"Why are you grinning?"

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, no other reason than I am looking forward to hearing about your parents reactions!"

"Well, shit."

That hadn't yet occurred to me. Apparently it hadn't occurred to Jace either. His smile was gone.

Of course that would be when Izzy came back, leading Robert Lightwood.

**Cliffhanger! How did you like it?**

**Reviews = Love**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dad."

Jace sounded nervous.

"Hi. What's wrong?"

This he added after seeing our faces.

"Ah, well, you see…"

Jace started tentatively.

"I'm expecting! Hi!"

Promptly after saying this, as if to prove my point, I barfed. On Jace. I couldn't help giggling.

First Robert looked stunned, but then he roared with laughter.

"Well, well. I hope you know I'm not telling Maryse!"

We all laughed, and then I realized that was _not_ a good idea. Jace and Simon both need showers now. Ah, well. Izzy won't mind. Both boys were shooting me murderous glares now. I decided that maybe _now_ it would be safe to laugh. Apparently not. Jace, Simon _and _Alec all need showers.

Robert decided leaving might be best.

"Ah… I'll come back tomorrow. Bye!"

He scrammed.

Magnus started to laugh, and Izzy joined him. I grinned, and Jace clamped a hand over my mouth.

We all proceeded to the showers.

**I will try to update soon! I am swamped with school and robotics, and am going away this weekend... So bear with me!**

**Reviews = Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a nice happy fun thing for you in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

I lay on an air mattress on Jace's floor, waiting for him to finish showering. When Jace came out of the bathroom I asked him if I could have a bath. He helped me undress to my last layer, and left me alone in the bathroom to finish undressing and get in. The water felt amazing…

I must have dozed off, because when I woke, the water was lukewarm. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I felt _much_ better. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I smiled. Jace lay sprawled on the bed, sound asleep, a small trickle of drool escaping his perfect lips. I grabbed my underthings and one of Jace's shirts and went back into the bathroom to change.

When I came back out, I tucked Jace under the covers and climbed in with him. He stirred and muttered, but I kissed his nose, and he stopped, a smile coming over his face. I smiled again, and promptly fell asleep.

"Claaaary! Wake up, love."

I hit a pillow in the general direction of the voice and rolled over. I was satisfied to hear an Oooomph! from Jace.

"Clary!"

He groaned

"Its 1:30, Firebird"

"Fine."

I sat up, and he immediately scooped me up.

"Jaaace!"

I squealed

"I have a surprise for you, so we should go soon, before Izzy comes and captures you to go shopping. She's determined to go today, you know."

I groaned and buried my face in his shoulder.

I could feel him chuckle, and then he started walking. His smooth gait was so relaxing, I would have fallen back asleep if he hadn't started tickling my ribs.

"Jace! Stop it! Ughhh!"

He laughed, and kissed my forehead.

"Not a chance, love."

I accepted the inevitable and started tickling him back.

"You don't want me to drop you…."

His voice trailed off hopefully.

"I trust you!"

I continued tickling him.

When we reached the garden at the top of the Institute, he set me down on a bench, suddenly serious.

"Clary…"

"Yeah, Jace?"

He looked at me, his eyes full of adoration and love.

"Clary, I have loved you forever. Unconsciously before I even met you. I always dreamed of a girl with red hair and green eyes. Truly red hair. Will you fulfill that dream… permanently?"

He held out a small red box. I opened it, and gasped.

It was a gold ring, with a Fire Opal heart. On each side of the heart was a sapphire swirl, and in the middle of the heart was a wavy ruby and a wavy gold topaz.

"The ruby and topaz is like our hair… Do you like it?"

I squealed and threw myself at him.

"Good! That will make telling our parents about the baby easier!"

I mock scowled at him, and then he kissed me. I sighed, and kissed him back.

**Did you like the ring? Hope so...**

**I know some of you want longer chapters, but I just don't have time... :(**

**Plus, I like leaving you with cliffys as much as possible... BWAHAHAHAHA**

**I will update when I get 5 reviews. Until then, no story for you. Thanks! **

**~alicat**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Ok, that's it. I am the world's biggest bitch. I'm so eternally sorry! I am giving you 4 chapters because I am the worst person ever. Please forgive me?**

"HE DID? CLARY THAT IS AMAZING!"

I'm pretty sure that the mundies all the way across the city heard her.

"Can't…. breathe…."

I choked against Izzy's hug.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy! You know what this means? Nieces and Nephews for me! Aaaand… Another shopping trip for wedding stuff!"

I sighed.

"Iz, we aren't having the wedding till after I have my baby."

"I know. I can't waaaaait! Now, let's go shopping!"

I sighed again, and prepared myself for torture.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, we were scheduled to tell our parents about our engagement and the baby. I put on my new green paisley short sundress and a pair of brown capris leggings. Izzy put my hair back in a French braid that went over my shoulder, and a gold headband with a large gold flower off to the side. **(A.N. I actually have this headband… my little sis gave it to me for Christmas 3 years ago, it is amazing)**

"Hi Clary, hon! Come on in you two!"

Mom greeted us at the door.

Nervously, Jace and I sat in the loveseat across from our respective parents. Jace awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Clary and I have two very important things to tell you today."

He began. Mom and Luke looked at each other nervously, and Robert looked like he was choking on laughter.

Jace picked up my left hand and showed them the ring.

"We're engaged!"

I said happily.

All four adults looked happy, though Mom also looked a bit sad at her only child growing up so fast. Luke and Robert shook Jace's hand, and Mom and Maryse hugged me.

"Um, the second thing is, ah…"

My voice trailed off awkwardly.

Jace took a deep breath.

"Clary's pregnant."

Robert finally let out his laughter. Luke looked like he wanted to go kill something, and Mom and Maryse sat there stunned, then squealed happily.

They came over and hugged me, Maryse chattering about how I would just _have_ to go shopping with her for baby things.

"You are as bad as Izzy! Now I know where she gets it from."

I said jokingly, relieved at their reactions.

Luke seemed to finally accept it, and came over and hugged me.

"You'll be a great mom, I know you will."

He said, smiling. He kissed the top of my head, which he hadn't done since I was 9. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried happy tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**3 MONTHS LATER**

"Stay here, daring. I will get you the usual."

Jace and I were at our favorite sidewalk café.

He kissed my forehead and departed for the register. I heard the door jingle and looked up. I instantly scowled. My _favorite_ bullies from school walked in. The sported the latest fashions in everything, and modestly dressed was as far from the truth as you could get. I groaned and hoped they didn't notice me. They didn't. I sighed in relief, but then scowled again as they spotted Jace. They walked up and started flirting with him. I knew Jace well enough to tell that he was nonplussed by the jerks. He said what looked like a goodbye, and headed over to our table. He smiled, kissed me, and patted my now very obvious bump. I heard gasps, and whirled around, Jace doing the same. The mean trio was standing there, looking shocked.

"Hey guys!"

I said innocently. Violet was the first to recover.

"Hi, Clarissa! We haven't seen you in a while!"

She smiled sickly sweet at me. Jace spoke up.

"Look, I have heard about you three."

They gasped, looking surprised and pleased.

"Through Clary's TEARS! Now get out before I do something we will all regret!"

I couldn't resist a last dig at them.

"I'll let you know when our baby is born! Ooooh, Jace, should we invite them to our wedding?"

He smiled down at me and kissed me.

"If it makes you happy, darling!"

Violet, Taya, and Mackenzie stormed out.

Jace and I laughed, and continued our breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. - I don't own Taylor Swift or her songs, last I checked, and I really don't think I need a TMI disclaimer, y'all aren't stupid. **

**ANOTHER 3 MONTHS LATER**

"Jace?"

He grunted, and rolled over to face me. I had spent the last few nights at the Institute so that Jace could be there for… you know.

"Jace!"

I gasped his name. He woke up pretty fast.

"Ok Clary, it's ok. Shhhhh."

He soothed me, stroking my forehead.

"I'm going to summon a Brother. I will be back in less than 5 minutes."

He darted out of the room, looking back at me with a panicked smile on his face.

The 5 minutes he was gone were infinite torture. I felt so alone. I felt a kiss on my head, and a body pressed against my back.

"I'm right here Clary. Right here. I won't leave you. Do you want me to sing to you?"

I nodded, and his heavenly voice sang into my ear, deep and rich and strong.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts:<br>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
>See you make your way through the crowd<br>And say, "Hello, "  
>Little did I know...<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
>Oh, oh.<em>

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."<br>But you were everything to me,  
>I was begging you, "Please don't go."<br>And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'<em>

_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"<em>

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<em>

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you... _

His soothing voice pored over me, calming me. Just as he finished the song, a knock sounded on the door, and Brother Enoch entered. I smiled, grateful to see him, instead of a Brother I hadn't even met. The next 2 hours were a blur, but then I heard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard: a small cry.


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed happily. Nestled in my arms was a small, perfect entity that I had helped create. Jaeda was sound asleep, her tiny button nose twitching slightly.

_I will be back tomorrow to check on you._

Brother Enoch informed me. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you. Well and truly thank you."

I think he may have even smiled.

Jace kissed my forehead.

"You did it."

He said happily.

"Yeah, thanks to you."

I fake scowled at him. He laughed, and we shared a slightly more passionate kiss. A knock sounded at the door. Jace groaned in defeat.

"Come in."

The door burst open and Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn and Luke scrambled in.

"Can I see it? Can I hug it? Can I kiss it?"

Izzy demanded.

"You may see _her_, you may kiss _her_, but you can't hug her yet."

I smiled at Izzy's energy and excitement.

"Fine."

She pouted.

Mom, of course got to hold my new daughter first, then Jocelyn, then Luke, _then_ Izzy, then Magnus. Robert, Simon and Alec didn't quite feel comfortable yet. Jace took Jaeda after they had all finished oohing and ahhing over her, and she instantly fell asleep in her father's arms.

"You kno-o-o-ooow, that looks like a good idea!"

I yawned.

"Shoo, everyone!"

Izzy violently flapped her arms at everyone. She blew me a kiss, and followed them out. Jace carefully put our daughter in her crib, and then lay down next to me in the bed. Before you could say 'goodnight', I was asleep in his arms.


End file.
